


Protection

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Broken Bones, Fyr getting hurt for no reason, Gen, M/M, angsty angst, he would not be alive if Cosimo was not there, the cat shield is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: When he was thirteen, the shield he used during practice slipped, and the force of the impact broke his arm in two places, bending it out of shape badly.





	

When he was thirteen, the shield he used during practice slipped, and the force of the impact broke his arm in two places, bending it out of shape badly. It was a late afternoon, almost the evening, and every single healer was way too busy to come, so Vallen just shrugged. "These things happen sometimes," he said and told him to set it back himself, once more showing him how, but not helping, repeating that a paladin who could not treat himself wound up dead. It was true, of course, so Fyr did not protest, grinding his teeth and getting ready to do it. It was Cosimo who yelled at their instructor, and, before he could do anything to prevent him, snapped the bone into place. The spark of healing energy was not enough to mend it, but it numbed the pain. 

"Nobody should be alone in the fucking Underdark," Cosimo snarled with all the defience he could muster, earning yet another reprimand from Vallen. "We both know this fool will always have some idiots willing to catch his fall."

 

Now, Fyr could remember clearly the fear he felt when he had to use a shield again, the instinct to protect the arm even long after it already healed. The Cat Shield weighs less than that one, of course, but he is still hesitant to pick it up, too vary of the scar already marring its face. He is not sure that this time, if he falls, anyone should even try. 

And yet, he has to try anyway. 


End file.
